Dream of an Absolution
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: This is a song fic. Please enjoy and read/review.


I wanted to try this out. It's Silver's theme song, but I wanted to try is Naruto style. XD Well, Enjoy!

And so no one will be confused, this is with my OC character Suki.

* * *

_(Of an Absolution)_

_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your travels, are they of what they seem?_

I stared at the wall, thinking about a certain red head. I sighed to myself and got up, walking out of my door. I wanted everyone to see how special I truely am. To him.

_Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light_

My teal eyes gazed around the streets, people walking by me. No one would ever know what hit them. I went to several stores, to buy what I needed.

_And I might know of a future  
But then you still control the past_

I frowned when I was kicked out of the store, calling me a monster lover. I know that I can't change the past of what they've done to him, but maybe I can change the present to where the future looks bright to him.

_Only you know if we'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last._

I came face to face with the red head on my thoughts. A smile crossed over my face and I bounded over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, buring my head into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me tightly to him. I inhaled his scent. I love everything about him. I didn't care what he 'suppose' to be. I care for him. For the person that he is.

_(Of an Absolution)_

_In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain  
Or the valor you waited never came?  
If you were evil, would you go change the past?  
And a faux paux with one last chance._

I stared at him in horror, seeing him killing some people who got in his way. I couldn't believe it. I shook slightly, trying to get my barrings. I can't stand blood. I makes me sick. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the horrorable image. I felt arms wrap around me, causing my eyes to snap open. I glanced up at him as he gazed down at me. There was no evil in his eyes. People call him evil, but I know better then that.

_And I might know of a future  
But then you'd still control the past_

I know that I can change the present for the future. All for him so that his past will disappear and he will forget that he was never loved back then.

_Only you know if we'll be together  
Tonight._

My arms stayed wrapped around his waist while we laid in his bed. I didn't want him to leave and I don't think he'd leave either. I closed my eyes, resting in the darkness of my mind with him protecting me over the night.

_'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

He wasn't here with me tonight. I laid awake, staring at the ceiling. He was in pain and agony. I wanted to save him from the past haunting his mind.

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

I sat beside him, holding him against me as his head was buried into my stomach, arms curled around me. My own wrapped around him, my head bent to his ear, whispering sweet, soothing words to him. It's like this every night.

_[Instrumental]_

_(Of an Absolution)_

_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be_

I know something bad is going to happen. This fight was never his to truely win. That raven haired boy is truely strong like him. I could only stand to watch, knowing he'd lose to the raven advenger.

_Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery_

Killing people only made you happy even though I was there the whole time. He realized that he was trapped in misery even though he thought killing people made him happy.

_And who knows what of a future  
We can all try to change the past_

Change the present which can make a better future for him. I tried to change the past as best as I could.

_Only you know if we'll be together  
Tonight._

We hold hands, staring at the moon. This is good for me.

_'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

I stay with him, even I know the danger. I don't go to sleep tonight as the thoughts ran through my mind.

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

I sat beside him, holding him against me as his head was buried into my stomach, arms curled around me. My own wrapped around him, my head bent to his ear, whispering sweet, soothing words to him. It's like this every night.

_[Instrumental]_

_(Of an Absolution)_

_'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

I never want to leave his side. No one can. Not even death. I stare at him through the open window, knowing that he will change.

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

I sat beside him, holding him against me as his head was buried into my stomach, arms curled around me. My own wrapped around him, my head bent to his ear, whispering sweet, soothing words to him. It's like this every night.

_And you'll see._

_Why you'll be._

_And you'll see._

_All you can know._

_'Cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (night)  
I will dream (I will dream)_

I lay next to him, facing him and smiling brightly at him. The future looks better now. He leans in close and kisses me softly. All my hard work has paid off. This is what I always dreamed about. To be with him and to be married to him. I love him with all my heart and will always love him.

"This is my absolution."


End file.
